


Not All Families Fit The Traditional Norm

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife, Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening after work Henry Morgan went into a pub, where he met Shelagh Turner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Families Fit The Traditional Norm

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to my beta SCFrankles

The need to put some distance between himself and New York meant Henry Morgan had once again crossed the Atlantic. He hoped a few months’ absence would enable him to return, with no more questions being asked. In the meantime he had found temporary work with one of the London hospitals, providing holiday cover for some of their clinics.

The clinic that afternoon had started late – there had been a delay while the caretaker had been found to unlock the hall – and more patients had turned up than had been expected. Henry had insisted he was happy to see them all, so they were even later finishing and it was early evening before he was able to return to his lodgings.

His journey back meant he had to walk past the Red Lion. As he did so he noticed the doors already stood open and he could hear voices coming from inside. It had been a hot afternoon and the idea of slaking his thirst with a pint before going home appealed greatly. He also liked the idea of having people around him for a bit longer, before he was alone for the night.

He bought his drink and started to look around for somewhere to sit. He was heading towards a corner of the pub, when a uniformed nurse walked past him. He was surprised when she stopped and turned back.

“Doctor Morgan?” she asked.

“Yes.” Henry tried to place the nurse, but he couldn’t recall having worked with her. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“You spoke to my husband, Dr Turner, at the beginning of the week.”

Henry smiled politely. “Yes, I was asking the doctor about a couple of the clinics I was taking. But I’m afraid I don’t remember seeing you.”

“I was coming down the street when the two of you were standing outside the surgery.”  She smiled back at him. “Patrick told me about you, and how pleased he was to have some help.”

Henry had found a vacant table and they both sat down at it.

“I’m so sorry, I’m forgetting my manners,” Henry said. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Thank you, but not while I’m in uniform.”

“I must admit to finding it strange to see a nurse in these surroundings.”

Mrs Turner pointed towards a door at the back of the pub. “I’ve been visiting the landlord’s mother; someone goes in to see her twice a day at the moment.”

Henry nodded and avoided looking at Shelagh Turner; he didn’t want her to think he was deliberately trying to detain her. “She must appreciate that.”

“She likes the extra company – her son and his wife are busy running the pub and don’t have much time to sit with her.” Shelagh paused and then added, “Patrick tells me you’re staying by yourself while you’re in London. Do you have family elsewhere?”

Henry hesitated. He missed Abe terribly, but she would never understand he had a son who was old enough to be fighting in Vietnam. “No-one close,” he replied, “not any more.”

Shelagh nodded, but didn’t comment. One of the advantages of being in London - where loss of family didn’t purely refer to those who had died fighting abroad, but also to many killed in the blitz - was no-one pursued the mention of lost relatives. Everyone just understood.

“In which case,” Shelagh said, “Maybe you would care to join us for Sunday dinner? There’ll just be Patrick and myself, plus Timothy and Angela.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I wouldn’t like to intrude on your family.” Henry had no wish to have an idyllic family group remind him of what he could never have.

“You would be most welcome. Although I should add, to avoid any awkwardness on your behalf, I’m Patrick’s second wife, so Timothy is my stepson. And Patrick and I have adopted Angela. We’re not exactly a traditional doctor’s family. Some people can find that a little unnerving, although I suspect you wouldn’t be one of those.” Shelagh paused, judging Henry’s reaction, before adding, “Oh, and I used to be a nun.”

“Given all that information, how can I possibly refuse?” Henry gave the first real smile that evening. “It sounds as if I’ll fit in very well.”

“Excellent,” Shelagh said as she stood to leave. “I’ll let Patrick know and we’ll look forward to seeing you on Sunday, about noon. Our door’s round the back of the surgery.”

Henry stood and watched Shelagh leave the pub. He then sat down again and continued drinking his pint. Having Sunday lunch with a family including a son and an adopted child might bring back memories of Abe, but he was fairly sure they would be happy ones.

 


End file.
